new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
ZALGO
''ZALGO is a well-known ''Creepypasta character, being a cataclysmic overlord who corrupts whatever he can reach. He appears in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance - HE COMES Zalgo emerges from a mass of red tendrils. Special Attacks Neutral B - Devotion Symbol Zalgo uses his cryptic symbolism. This attack works based on a Darkness Level system. Characters with little darkness only get stunned. Medium darkness gives small random effects (ex: mild slowness, weak poisoning, etc.). Characters with immense darkness get the worst of the heat, as the last B move they used will be disabled until they get KO'd. They'll also receive the same symbol on their torso, which has them take more damage from Zalgo's attacks. Side B - Tendrils Zalgo summons a large mass of tendrils to slither forward. There's a 50% chance you'll get regular tendrils, and another 50% that you'll summon burning tendrils, which act like a fire trap. Opponents with devotion symbols receive more damage. Up B - Crawling Tendrils Zalgo turns into a mass of tendrils and crawls upward. Normal opponents will simply be harmed if they're in the way. Opponents with devotion symbols gain more damage, and will cause Zalgo to get healed. Down B - Corrupted Comics Zalgo will place down a comic and summon one of the corrupted characters to aid him: * Corrupted Garfield lunges at the nearest opponent once, then disappears. * Corrupted Dad will dart across the stage, harming all who touch him. * Corrupted Dilbert will latch onto opponents, slowly sapping them and feeding Zalgo health. This attack has a one minute cool down after being used. Final Smash - Possession Zalgo possesses the opponent with the highest level of darkness. While you are possessing someone, your attacks are increased in damage. The Final Smash ends in 30 seconds, however it can also end if you get KO'ed. After it ends, the opponent that was possessed will experience mild poisoning for 8 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NOOO!" KOSFX2: *groans* Star KOSFX: *roars* Screen KOSFX: "DAMN!" Taunts Up: "I am immortal..." Sd: "You will serve a purpose, although... just barely..." Dn: "WEAK." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "You....humans....are PITIFUL." Victory 2: "I cannot be stopped, as fear cannot be stopped!" Victory 3: *Laughs* Loss: *Is seen as a mass of tendrils off screen, crawling out of shot* Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- Candle * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Shoots three purple fireballs * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - Tendril Swipe * B-Air - Same as Foward * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Creepypasta Category:Starting Gun Era Category:Cults Category:Powahouse Category:Zoner Category:Boss Category:Villain Category:Sorta-Human Category:Unknown Age Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unknown Origin Category:00's Category:Pure Evil